


Koty to nie zawsze mądre zwierzęta

by Rogas



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bo koty czasami są głupie, krótki one-shot, po co komu łóżko?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogas/pseuds/Rogas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po prostu kolejne spotkanie i nieprzemyślane słowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koty to nie zawsze mądre zwierzęta

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, kolejne seksy, przepraszam, ale robię pod osobę a nie pod publikę. Tym razem brak bety.  
> Miłego czytania!

Czasami zdarza się tak, że ludzie trafiają na siebie przez przypadek, który rządzi naszymi życiami. Stoimy na rozstaju dróg, nie wiedząc co lub kogo mamy aktualnie wybrać. W takiej sytuacji znalazł się również nasz kochany Q. Siedział przed biurkiem patrząc tępo w Bonda i to, co znowu ze sobą kot przytargał. W jego pyszczku znajdowała się mała szara myszka do zabawy. Spojrzał się swoimi ślepkami i wskoczył mu na kolana.

\- Chciałbym w tej chwili być tym kotem - rzekł Bond i wycofał się do drzwi.

Q nie myśląc zbyt wiele, wstał zrzucając przy tym swojego kota. Powoli okrążył biurko i wolnym, ale pewnym krokiem ruszył do James'a. Ten nie bacząc na nic, nadal stał w swojej pozie "jestem bogiem i masz się do mnie ślinić". Zmarszczył jedynie lekko brwi, gdy Kwatermistrz podniósł rękę i powoli objął jego policzek. Przeszedł go intensywny dreszcz, nie wiedział jeszcze, że emocje i zwykły chłystek potrafią tak na niego wpłynąć. W końcu nie jedną osobę zaliczył i nie jedno w życiu przeżył, uodparniając się przy okazji na uczucia. Sam nie chcąc czuć się niezręcznie podniósł dłoń i przesunął nią delikatnie po płaszczyźnie brzucha Q, która była zasłonięta swetrem w małe czarne biegające reniferki. W końcu już niedługo święta. Nadal nie mógł się zdecydować co podarować swojemu ulubionemu przewodnikowi. To nie mogło być nic zwyczajnego, nie w chwili, która teraz się zaczyna.

Z myśli wyrwało go lekkie muśnięcie ust, był na siebie zły, że przegapił moment gdzie twarz jego przyjaciela zbliża się do niego. Nie skupił się dostatecznie, ale żeby to ukryć, pochłonął jego niepewne usta w pocałunku. Q nie był doświadczony w tych sprawach, ale nie mylił się domyślając się uczuć, które kryły się pod wypowiedzią Bonda o kocie. Pokaże mu jak to jest być jego kotem i wiele więcej. Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie potraktowany z taką natarczywością, mógł tylko oddać się przyjemności i powoli skierować swoje dłonie na plecy Bonda, głaszcząc go jak swojego ulubionego wybranka wśród kotów. Język 007 rozwarł usta Kwatermistrza i powoli wsunął się w nie, penetrując ich wnętrze. Nie natrafiając na opór, powoli zaczął wsuwać ręce pod ten cieplutki sweterek, aby odkryć, że pod nim znajduje się skóra, którą jak najprędzej trzeba popieścić. Gdy jego dłonie zaczęły się kierować ku górze, poczuł w swoich ustach satysfakcjonujący pomruk, który brzmiał prawie jak mruczenie. Gdy zahaczył o sutki, usta, które do tej chwili go pieściły skierowały się na żuchwę, by następnie przemieścić się na szyję i zrobić mu dość gorliwą malinkę. Q natomiast, po wbiciu się zębami w wyborną skórę, chwycił Bonda za pośladki i zaczął je miętosić, jak kociak swoją ulubioną zabawkę. Poczuł, że jego spodnie robią się coraz ciaśniejsze, pod wpływem krwi wypełniającej jego członka. Przeniósł rękę, aby sprawdzić czy agent jej królewskiej mości, również jest w tym stanie. Nie zdziwił się, gdy poczuł pod swoimi palcami gruby, twardy i gorący kawałek ciała, który zaczynał powoli pulsować. Nie chcąc już dłużej czekać, oderwał usta od szyi James'a i spróbował się skupić na rozpinaniu rozporka oraz zdejmowaniu mu dolnej części garderoby. Bond nie chcąc być bierny, jednym zwinnym ruchem ściągnął z siebie koszulę i rzucił ją gdzieś w kąt. Widząc Q w takim stanie, w dodatku prawie klęczącego pod nim, miał ochotę jak najprędzej włożyć mu swój ekstremalnie twardy członek i zacząć go pieprzyć. Jednak Kwatermistrz miał inne plany. Gdy już ściągnął to co miało być zdjęte, klęknął i powoli zaczął wylizywać swojego Agenta. Liźnięcie po liźnięciu zaczynając od pośladków kierował się do sterczącego penisa. Zatrzymał się on dłużej przy jądrach, biorąc po kolei każde z nich do ust i powoli ssąc, sprawiając, że Bond musiał się podeprzeć plecami o ścianę, bo inaczej już dawno leżałby na podłodze czekając tylko na to, aby sprawić swojemu pięknemu i wykwalifikowanemu kwatermistrzowi rozkosz, taką, jaką on teraz czuł. Podczas gdy 007 rozpływał się nad impulsami ze swojego ciała, Q dotarł już do jego członka i powoli zaczął od zwilżenia swoim językiem główki. Następnie chwycił trzon i zaczął kawałek po kawałku obejmować ustami członek Bonda. Dotarłszy do granicy, w której mógł go wziąć, zaczął powoli ssać i drażnić językiem wpychając i na przemian wyciągając ze swojego gardła penisa. Wiedział, że nie potrwa to długo nim jego partner dojdzie. Poczuł na podniebieniu smak prejakulatu, podczas gdy kutas 007 coraz mocniej drgał i napierał na ściankę jego gardła. Agent nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymywać doszedł intensywnie w ustach swojego Kwatermistrza, które na misjach nie potrafiły się zamknąć, jednak teraz oprócz cichych skomleń nic się z nich nie wydostawało, nawet kropelka spermy nie miała jak z nich wypłynąć.

 Gdy jego ciało się odprężyło i na powrót zyskał zdolność logicznego myślenia spojrzał w dół i zobaczył oblizującego się Q, który wyglądał jak mały kociak po wypiciu pysznej śmietanki. Nie zwlekając upadł na kolana i zaczął rozbierać Kwatermistrza w pośpiechu. Na podłodze leżał już sweterek, zaraz do niego dołączyły buty i skarpetki, by po chwili zostać przykryte przez spodnie i bokserki Q. Nie zdziwił się, gdy zauważył, że na tej części garderoby znajdują się małe, zwinięte w kłębek kotki. Chcąc, nie chcąc już po chwili leżał brzuchem do podłogi, czując jak pewna ręka Bonda masuje jego pośladki, by w następnym momencie, między nimi zjawił się mokry i ciepły język, powoli wylizujący go z jego wcześniejszych, błahych oporów, które miał przed tą czynnością. Podniecenie wzięło nad nim przewagę i wysłało dreszcze w dół jego kręgosłupa, które trafiły do członka powodując, że prawie doszedł. Poczuł, że język dotarł do jego dziurki nawilżając ją i próbując się do niej dostać poprzez napieranie. Uczucie było wystarczająco pobudzające, aby zaczął jęczeć o oktawę wyżej, prosząc Bonda, aby zakończył już jego męczarnie i po prostu go wziął lub zrobił cokolwiek innego. Agent nie chciał się poddawać, jednak poczuł, że jego członek ponownie twardnieje i wiedząc, że Kwatermistrz jest już dostatecznie nawilżony, włożył swój palec wskazujący do jego dziurki i zaczął go rozciągać. Gdy doszedł do trzeciego palca i poczuł jak Q się pod nim wije, nie czekając na nic więcej chwycił go za biodra i powoli zaczął się w nim zanurzać rozpierając go i powiększając. Czując opór wycofał się i naparł powtarzając tą czynność przy okazji zwiększając tempo. Kwatermistrz chłonął te doznania wprawiające jego serce w coraz szybsze bicie a jego członka w drżenie. Bond po raz kolejny wszedł, tym razem okrężnymi ruchami i trafił w ten punkt, który wysłał Q prawie na skraj, jednak nie było do wystarczające. Poczuł to jeszcze kilka razy, podczas gdy Agent podniósł go lekko i chwycił jego penisa powoli przesuwając po nim ręką. Nim Q zorientował się co się dzieje, doszedł w spektakularnym orgazmie, czując jak Bond wykonuje w nim ostatni ruchy i sam dochodzi, spuszczając się w niego głęboko i wysuwając się, lgnąc na jego plecach. 007 wysunął rękę spod brzucha kompana i oblizał ją z jego spermy. Następnie zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki zaczynając od dołu kręgosłupa, kierując się w jego górę aż na kark, co przyprawiło Q o delikatny dreszcz, który sprawił, że zamruczał.

-Q nie zasypiaj proszę, to jeszcze nie pora.

-Ale ja tak bardzo chcę Bond, chcę po tym wszystkim odpocząć i najlepiej już nie wstawać.

-Dobrze Q, ale nie w tej chwili. Podnoś się, trzeba cię oczyścić i przywrócić do stanu używalności. W każdej chwili M może chcieć nas widzieć.

-Usunę zapis z kamer, nikt się nie dowie co się między nami wydarzyło - westchnął Q i powoli zaczął wysuwać się spod ciężaru swojego przyjaciela.

-Nie o to chodzi, chcę tylko abyś czuł się komfortowo, a po drugie, twój kot dziwnie się na nas patrzy...

-Nim się nie przejmuj, nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego to co się dziwisz?

-Czyżbyś był prawiczkiem Kwatermistrzu?

-Oczywiście, że nie! - Zirytował się Q. -Po prostu ten kot nie ma tylu lat, aby być przy tym, kiedy ostatnio się z kimś pieprzyłem!

-Już się nie wściekaj. Pamiętaj! Złość piękności szkodzi!

-Oj spadaj agencie, lepiej żebym nie zaprowadził cię przez przypadek podczas misji do nie tego burdelu co trzeba - uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i wstał, szukając swoich rzeczy rozrzuconych po całym gabinecie.

-Ty potrafisz przecież ten najlepszy wybrać! Tyle ich zwiedziłeś w swoim króciutkim żywocie, że nikt ci nie dorówna...

-Dobra, ubieraj się, koniec pogawędki przy herbatce. Czas się wziąć za robotę!

-Q kochanie, jest mały problem, twój kot ma błędne założenie odnośnie tego, co znajduje się na podłodze. Czy mam go uświadomić?

-Zostaw go, on musi coś z życia mieć. Nie umrze od tego, co najwyżej sprawi, że będę zazdrosny - poruszył brwiami i zaczął się ubierać spoglądając kątem oka na tyłek Bonda.


End file.
